Sakura's Father, Kakashi's Brother
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: After hiding for 19 years, Kakashi's brother Lanshi had come home to greet the now 29 year old Sakura, little does Kakashi know, Lanshi's mission is to get Sasuke back into the Sound.
1. Lanshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Lanshi! And Naruto's Childern!

AFTERNOON

At the village's memorial garden:

"I stand alone, dare I say it again…..Kakashi, you are my brother" A lone ninja stood above the memorial stone, a kunai in between the gaps around his fingers. His outfit was similar to Kakashi, since the ninjas where brothers it seemed fitting. His hair was shade darker. His eyes had an azure glow to them. Of course he'd have a mask! Plus his pants where shorter to show of his wrappings around his caves, he wore a golden forehead protector with the Hidden leaf symbol in graved into it.

"Have you taken my daughter under _your _wing?" He asked before putting away the kunai. "Unfortunately, yes Lanshi! She has proven her worth as a medical ninja." Kakashi had replied in a tone that was shaky at best.

"What about the Kyuubi kid?" Lanshi asked

"He and Sasuke are both under intense charka training" Kakashi answered back with his usual calmness intact. "Tell me Lanshi, why have you been in hiding for the past 19 years?" Lanshi bowed his head a small scar ran down his cheek had shown as he did so.

"Sakura must know who her mother had ditched; she's old enough now to learn of her Father's position as ANBU leader." Lanshi finally said. "You've always been father's favorite, well Sakura's been my favorite for years….."

MEAN WHILE:

NIGHT TIME

At Sasuke's apartment Sakura began to moan a bit, since Sasuke had been…..uh….well you get the Idea! "You think that was too much?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "Naruto won't even know, he's busy with your kids remember?" Sasuke said breathing hard, "well I did marry him…and it's too much a burden too even…" Sasuke smirked then after 5 minutes of "shaking" he replied "to even what?" Sakura on the other hand thought of the after effects of such an act that they had done.

MOURNING

Naruto, Nara, Kiki, and Yoshiro; all enjoying and basking in the mourning sun's rays. Wondering who these adorable children where? They are next generation of ninjas! Yoshiro was the first to wake up, he liked punching things and some how had three wiskers on each cheek. (hint) Yoshiro liked to make sure to Naruto was up to make him some Ramen...like that will ever happen.

"Ramen! Ramen!" He whould say over and over again.

"eh!" Naruto had woken up, and so did Kiki who loved to copy her father's loud booming voice and his way of doing things.

Only after two long hours of wait did Sakura come home, Nara had woken up and grappled Sakura's right leg...like always.

"Can you let mommy go! I have to check on Kiki to see if she broke anything-"

BOOM, CRACK, POOF!

"opps" was all poor little Kiki could say after breaking another set of dishes.

"oh I'm gonna have a long, long, long...day today" Naruto said as Kiki hid behind his legs hoping no to get caught. "mommy is going to kill me daddy! hide meeeee!" The four year old's voice was heard and Sakura came stomping in.


	2. Mommy! You're Scarring me!

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, But I do Own Lanshi and Naruto's Kids!

After moments of silence between the two Naruto answered:

"Hush….Sakura……don't hurt her! I'm the one who…..broke those dishes!"

"I know you're lying!"

"Okay! I am!"

Naruto tired to calm her down, but this had been the last of her worries. Kiki had a bad habit of being a prankster, which sadly upped her anger. Despite having short blonde hair and having cute looking eyes, and a very fast growth of the chest, this scared 9 year old had skipped school twice, defaced the academy's front door, and ripped up Sakura's childhood dress.

"Help me! I'm scarred! Daddy helps!"

The poor girl started to cry for mercy, at this point Naruto was ready to slap Sakura across the face. Then to distract her, Yoshiro poured hot ramen all over her "clean" hair. The 13 year old boy was not going to watch his sister get torn to shreds. The tirade ended, and Sakura was left sobbing herself.

"Oh….man…WOW….."

Naruto was left with two crying girls, one shaken up son, and one daughter who had not let go of Sakura's right leg. The house was a mess, and for some reason, "bruises" on his wife's neck he hadn't noticed before appeared.

MEAN WHILE!

At Sasuke's apartment two men start to talk. One was Sasuke, the other was Lanshi.

"He wants me back?"

"I'm afraid so"

"I can't go back! I'm having the time of my life!"

"Having sex every two weeks isn't all fun and games"

Lanshi was right, After Naruto had found out what had gone on, they never spoke again. Kakashi was Naruto's first suspect, but sadly he wasn't the right guy. After seeing Sasuke one night, Naruto left the home with bloodstains. Sasuke was on the floor with a leaking nose.

"Hmm….Lanshi, you're going to meet with Sakura later today?"

"I'll save that meeting for later"

A/N: Good right? Well uhh...hmm...I like Sasuke's roll in this...that's all I can say!


	3. Sasukeyou're cute

AFTERNOON

"I'm sorry Kiki I didn't want to hurt you like that!"

"I'm sorry too! I didn't want to break those dishes!"

"Alright now, can we please eat some Ramen?"

"Yeah guys! I'm so HUNGRY!"

"Yeah sure Yoshiro"

"SHUT UP NARA!"

"QUIET!"

"Okay mom!"

That afternoon at the Ramen shop, the now happy family ate with joy. It was nice to know that Sakura had forgotten what happened last night. But then Sasuke came in with TenTen.

"So as I was-"

"What is it Sasuke?"

Sasuke spotted Naruto and attempted to leave, But Ino interrupted since she pushed Sasuke in. Nara then spotted the trio.

"Hey dad who's that good looking man at the door?"

"That's my old friend Sasuke"

"He's cute…I Like him"

Sakura blushed knowing Nara was a lot more like herself. Yoshiro looked at Ino, who stared back at Yoshiro. "Who's that woman?" He whispered not wanting any unwanted attention.

"That's my best friend Yoshiro. Now be nice to her later, I'm taking you to see her daughter Ionia"

"I hope she's cute too" Yoshiro blurted out.

Naruto eyes Sasuke carefully since he was more than interested in both Sakura and Naruto, in more ways than one.

A/N: Sasuke is "Bi" in this one. Yeah, SasNaru stories ar great! so...I made...SakuNaruSas.


	4. HOKAGE IN COME COME PARADISE

NIGHT

Yoshiro was left awake on the couch since he didn't have a room so he'd share it with Nara. Nara was a girl so it would be very "wrong for a boy and a girl to share the same room"

FLASH BACK

"Mommy why does daddy say it's wrong to sleep in the same room and bed as Nara?"

"I can't really tell you"

"But you and daddy sleep in the same bed together!"

"Well we're parents! You two are brother and sister!"

"Is that were babies come from?"

"Why don't you play with your friend Inoia?"

"Mom, Inoia doesn't like me being around her, she says I'm a pervert"

"Then why don't you go to bed then?"

"Okay…"

END FLASH BACK

Kiki entered the room all shaken up by the fact that her mother scolded her that mourning. She stared at Yoshiro blushing upon seeing him.

_Why do I blush when I see him? I think I'm in love with my own brother…EWWW!_

Yoshiro stared right back the same feeling he had when he saw Ino crept up again. This scared the crap out of Yoshiro.

_EWW! My sister__is blushing, AT ME!_

Kiki broke the silence "Umm I can't sleep and I…want to sleep with you tonight"

"Well don't just stand there, C'mon I bet you're still shaken up after what mom did to you…WAIT…WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

Lanshi had gotten up after he was knocked out by Kakashi's "1000 years of pain" Both brothers were laughing hysterically at the fact that the new Hokage was in an ad in "Come Come Paradise"

"It's good to be the famous "Copy Ninja's" brother isn't it?"

"I haven't laughed that hard in ages"

"I bet she's in total shock right now"

"All the men in Konoha will have nose bleeds"

The brothers slouched sighed and continued talking about things they encountered, people they meet. People they saved, And people they taught.

A/N:

I can't spell the 5th's name so if anyone can help…..oh…I was spending too much time on the kids right….sorry.


End file.
